La Nueva y El Idiota
by Emilia dreamy
Summary: Isabella Swan, es la compañera nueva en la universidad. Edward, lleva dos años atrapado en una relación que no tiene futuro. Sus vidas se cruzaran está escrito... pero para ser feliz hay que ser valiente, ¿Podrán dejar todo por amor?.
1. Summary

La Nueva y El Idiota

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero si esta loca historia :)

Summary

Isabella Swan, es la compañera nueva en la universidad.

Edward, lleva dos años atrapado en una relación que no tiene futuro.

Sus vidas se cruzaran está escrito... pero para ser feliz hay que ser valiente, ¿Podrán dejar todo por amor?.

Hola bellas! Aqui por primera vez publicando una historia si que no me juzguen :) espero les guste y me cuenten estaré ansiosa de leerlas!

besos con sabor a hershey desde Chile :)

Emilia.


	2. Chapter 1

La Nueva y El Idiota

Los personajes no me pertencen pero si esta loca historial :)

Primer día de clases, estoy asustada, emocionada, nerviosa y ansiosa... son tantas cosas a la vez!

Me levanto temprano para arreglarme, tengo que dar una buena primera impresión.

Mamá ya tiene el desayuno listo cuando nos pide que bajemos a comer.

\- Ahí esta mi futura abogada -dijo mamá-.

Mamá como siempre tan entusiasta. Actualmente vivo con mi madre Renne y mi padre Charlie, ya que la universidad me queda muy cerca de nuestra casa que es todo lo que uno puede llamar "Hogar", la amo.

Lo mejor del mundo son las tardes familiares, ya sea viendo pelis o almorzando todos juntos, así somos felices, aunque suena muy cliché asi es mi vida.

Este año lo único que ha cambiado es que comenzaré la universidad, un sueño hecho realidad, por lo que entiendo el entusiasmo de mamá, yo tambien estoy muy feliz de poder estudiar la carrera de mis sueños.

-Buenos días mami- dije besando su mejilla-.

-Como amaneciste cielo- preguntó con su sonrisa-.

-Lista para lo que se venga mami-.

-Esa es mi hija. Desayuna rápido tu padre está esperando en el auto-.

-Ok mami mejor ya me voy y me llevo este pancito y nos vemos en la tarde.

-Esta bien, pero no te acostumbres a no desayunar, el desayuno es el la comida más importante del día -dijo gritando-.

-Esta bien mamá -dije rodando los ojos y ahora venia la segunda parte... Papá-.

Me subo al auto y papá inmediatamente me mira y dice - Caramelo ¿estas lista para tu primer dia en la Universidad? -y ahí está el maldito apodo, amo a mi padre pero caramelo... ¿en serio? Aunque secretamente me gustaba pero jamas eso iba a salir de mi boca -

Conversamos de todo mientras viajamos de camino y al dejarme en la puerta de la universidad, después de haberme dado miles de consejos (que casi hace que los anote), me desea todo el éxito del mundo.

Hoy seria un buen primer día.

Hola lindas! Se que es poco pero quería que se fueran sumergiendo en la historia, recuerden que soy novata si que tengan piedad de mi pobre escritura! Ajjajjaja pronto les subiré un poco de Edward, para estos efectos nuestro idiota!

Besos sabor a hershey desde Chile!

Emilia.


	3. Chapter 2

La Nueva y El Idiota

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero si esta loca historia :)

 **Capitulo 2**

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 19 años y voy en mi segundo año de carrera. Soy un bocón o contestador como decía mi madre cuando era pequeño, quizás por eso elegí estudiar derecho, es lo que me apasiona si que nada mas importa.

Trabajo en un café a dos cuadras de la universidad, con eso puedo pagar por mis gastos personales lo demás lo paga papá y las becas que tengo.

Vivo con mi compañero y mejor amigo Emmett en un departamento cerca del campus. Mis padres viven Port Ángeles junto a mi hermana Emilia, aleas la enana, la princesa de la casa a la cual por cierto debo llamar ahora por lo que tomo mi celular y al segundo tono me contestan.

-Hola – maldición era Emi y estoy en problemas, sabia que debería haber llamado ayer!-

-Hola Emi. - dije todo amoroso, necesitaba derrochar todo mi encanto para mitigar un poco su enojo, algo bastante difícil a decir verdad-.

-¿Hola, con quien hablo?- para mi desgracia la enana estaba enojada conmigo, culpable-

-Ok. Se que debí llamar ayer pero Emi en verdad tuve un día horrible en el trabajo, recuerda que hace una semana empezaron las clases, los novatos y sus familia aun circulan por el campus por ende el café esta a reventar todo el santo día... de verdad perdón no volverá a pasar, se que los jueves son el día de llamar a casa y no volveré a olvidarlo, lo prometo – esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que la enana me perdonara-.

-¿Lo prometes? -ok soy el peor hermano mayor-.

-Lo prometo Emi, sabes que ustedes son lo mas importantes en mi vida solo que ayer no fue un buen día.

-Apuesto a que Tania la pegote te arruinó el día y no fue el café... aunque te arruina la vida y tu no dices nada...- la interrumpí por que cuando comenzaba con su sermón respecto a mi novia podría estar escuchando una hora todo lo malo de Tania-.

-Enana, ya hemos hablado de eso ¿ok?, ayer solo fue un mal día como le puede pasar a cualquier persona... bueno Tania solo fue la guinda de la torta, pero en su defensa el que la jodió fui yo si que no hablemos mas del tema, por favor!-

Tania es mi novia hace un años, nos conocimos en la universidad, llegamos a la capacitación juntos y desde ese día no nos separamos. Obvio todo comenzó con una amistad, tomábamos café por las mañanas antes de entrar a clases, luego largos almuerzos juntos y para que decir las noches de estudio, así surgió todo, una noche a mediados del primer semestre estábamos estudiando ya que al día siguiente teníamos un examen y en nuestro descanso para un café no me di ni cuenta y estaba besando a Tania, ella me respondió y todo comenzó ahí, desde esa noche nos hicimos novios y literalmente no se ha separado de mi por 10 meses. A veces me ahoga un poco pero la quiero así como es, por eso mi hermana la llama la pegote, si debo reconocer que es chistoso y verdadero el apodo pero es mi novia y le debo dar su lugar.

-Ok Ed, no pasa nada. ¿Como estas?.

-Cansado pero bien enana y ¿nuestros queridos padres?

-Papá aun en el hospital, tuvo una emergencia y Mamá está haciendo la cena que servirá en 20 minutos exactos, tu ya sabes como es - Pues si mamá era especial con alguna reglas como con la cena y el estudio, con todo lo demás era muy flexible y comprensiva, la entiendo era el único momento en que podíamos compartir todos juntos y para mamá eso era lo mas importante y bueno para todo en nuestra casa-.

-Los Cullen cenan a las 7:30 ni un minuto mas ni uno menos – dije medio broma y verdad, pero que no me escuche mi madre sino me iría mal jajaja-.

-Así es, ya iré a poner la mesa antes que mamá me regañe, les diré que llamaste y que estas bien con tu pegote ups! Con Tania- dijo divertida-

-JA JA muy chistosa enana, ya ve a poner la mesa, te quiero no olvides y saludos a mamá y papá.

-Adiós hermano.

Al cortar la comunicación suspiro y me digo... Mañana será otro día Edward, podrás levantarte tarde y flojear hasta que tengas que ir al turno en el café.

Hola lindas!

Bueno aquí lo prometido un poquito de nuestro idiota. Por el momento actualizaré lo días Sábados y creo tener capítulos adelantado, digo creo porque pueden mutar o simplemente desaparecer. De todas maneras no creo que sea una historia muy larga, esta idea la tengo hace un montón de tiempo pero nunca me sentí capaz de terminarlo por miedo a no ser buena... pero amo leer es mi escape y hace años que leo fanfic twilight y he leído fic muy buenos, demasiado buenos! Y otros no tanto y de igual forma yo les he dado una oportunidad, si que me dije ¿Porqué no?.

Quiero agradecer por mis dos reviews, los veo como un aliento y un premio!

Lilly Black, linda gracias por tu comentario, yo también espero mejorar con cada capitulo, el no haber escrito nunca no es justificación, pero recuerda que lo hago sola sin beta si que quizás demore un poco, pero mejoraré y así sigas leyendo. :)

Guest o LOQUIBELL? Jajjaja gracias linda por pasar y comentar, un abrazo.

Besos con sabor a hershey desde Chile!

Emilia.


	4. Chapter 3

La Nueva y El Idiota

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero si esta loca historia :)

 **Capitulo 3**

Capitulo 3

Había pasado otra semana y otra vez sonaba el despertador a las 7 am. Me metí a la ducha y luego me dirigí a mi closet para ver que me pondría, elegí algo casual unos jeans y una blusa blanca que realzara mi figura con una bonita chaqueta, arregle mi cabello sobre mis hombros como me gusta, me maquille un poco pero tratando siempre lucir natural, un toque de perfume, di una última mirada al espejo, ya estaba lista para ir a ver a los chicos de la universidad, jaja me dio tanta risa cuando Becca lo dijo.

Becca es mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde que tenía 14 años pero es como que la conociera de toda la vida, ella esta mas entusiasmada que yo por mi ingreso a la universidad por dos cosas: Primero: porque ella siempre quiso ir a la universidad pero debido a la separación de sus padres jamás pudo estudiar ya que tuvo que trabajar y así ayudar a su madre a mantener la casa ya que tiene una hermana pequeña, Maggi; Segundo: porque me dice que será mi oportunidad para conocer a muchos chicos guapos y así de una vez por todas conocer lo que es enamorarse y bla bla bla.

\- Flash Back-

Luego de cenar subí a mi habitación mañana comenzaría la universidad, si que para relajarme me di un baño de tina y me puse el pijama.

Mientras me arreglaba para dormir se conecto Becca.

Becca dice: Holissssssssss amiga…..estas nerviosa, mañana es el gran día :):)

Bella dice: Hola cariño…la respuesta a tu pregunta es que solo un poco, pero más que nervios son ansias de ya estar allí….

Becca dice: solo quieres que sea mañana para mirar a los guapos de tu universidad?

Bella dice: BECCA! que te crees que soy, yo voy a ir a estudiar a la universidad…SOLO ESO…creo que hemos tenido muchas veces esta conversación y todavía no te queda claro….

Becca dice: cariño no te enojes solo decía…PERDON ¡!...y… todo listo para mañana?

Bella dice: si cambia el tema, te perdono!...lo que si a finales de esta semana tendré la fiesta novata, pero no tengo con quien ir….pobre de yo!

Becca dice: SWAN QUE MALA ERES! Sabes que ni siquiera pensaría en DEJARTE IR SOLA…ajjajajajajjajajaj… claro que iré contigo o sino quien te cuidara?

Bella dice: gracias amiga se que siempre puedo contar contigo…jajajajjaja...ya Becca me voy chauz...TKM...Nos vemos

BELLA HA CERRADO SESION…

-Fin de Flash Back-

– Bella ya está el desayuno, baja luego o se te hará tarde – gritó mamá –.

Baje, pero antes me asegure que todo estaba bien con mis cosas, ya estaban todos en la mesa si que nos dispusimos a desayunar. Papá fue quien se fue primero ya que tenia una reunión importante y con mamá nos fuimos en su auto ya que me deja de camino al trabajo. Así fue toda la semana y estábamos a jueves y habia pasado un mes desde el inicio de clases, todo ha ido como lo esperaba.

Hoy me toca introducción al derecho en los primeros módulos, en el cual hay un chico que es bastante guapo que desde que entramos a clases siempre me saluda por donde me ve y hace unos días me invito a tomar un café, conversamos de las materias y fue muy divertido debo confesar. Ya somos algo así como amigos, el siempre me guarda un asiento a su lado y cuando llega tarde igualmente se sienta conmigo, todos nos molestan, no puedo negar que lo encuentro muy guapo, pero quien no?... pero se también como es, además el no quiere nada serio y yo no ando en busca de ninguna aventura, se nota que el sí, lo que es una lástima pero no quiero sufrir ni menos engañarme de que el va a cambiar, lo mejor es quedarnos como amigos, así estábamos bien. Al menos no era el único amigo que había hecho, solo recordar la fiesta novata hacia que mi mente volara alto muy alto.

–Flashback –

Había llegado el día, iría a la fiesta novata con Becca, la verdad que estaba emocionada ya que en estas fiestas se juntaban alumnos de todas la carreras, a lo mejor podría conocer a alguien interesante?...Por Dios! Me estoy convirtiendo en Becca! Me reí de mi misma.

Después de dos hora en la fiesta novata, me di cuenta que la única que lo pasaba bien era Becca ya que bailo toda la noche con un guapo de pedagogía en educación física.

– Fin Flashback –

Solo recordar me da flojera por que lo que es yo me aburrí un montón lo único bueno fue conocer a mas compañeros de carrera, entre ellos estaba Emmett – que ha sido como un hermano – el va en 2 año de la carrera, el fue quien me presento a los demás del grupo. Rosalie, la novia de Emmett y mi nueva mejor amiga, es su compañera de clases, es muy simpática se nota que lo ama. Jasper, compañero de Emmett también – que desde la fiesta novata no deja sola a mi otra mejor amiga y compañera de curso Alice, ambas novatas, la conocí al entrar a la universidad y ya somos las mejores amigas. Por ultimo tenemos a Tania, compañera de Emmett, una chica simpática algo extrovertida pero simpática y bueno no puedo olvidar que es la novia de EL… El, cómo le llamo en lo secreto es EL IDIOTA... es Edward Cullen. No sé por que desde que conocí a Edward me llamo la atención, pero por supuesto "EL" tiene novia y yo jamás haría algo que no me gustaría que me hicieran a mí. en fin ellos son mi grupo de amigos y mi familia en la universidad.

Otra semana más había pasado, estresante pero muy buena. El profesor nos había dado un muy merecido descanso de clases, hasta nuestra próxima hora, por lo que me dispuse a salir del salón.

– Alice apúrate los chicos están afuera y nos esperan… ¿adivina quien vino por ti? – me rei de ella–.

– Que graciosa Swan todo porque estas celosa, ya verás que encontraras a alguien y cuando sea así me moriré de la risa al verte así de melosa.

– ¿Entones admites que tu y Jaspert son unos melosos y cursis? – pregunte de manera maliciosa –.

– No contestare a tu pregunta hasta que tenga a mi abogado que está afuera —dijo seria. Riendo salimos y nos encontramos con los chicos –.

– Hey enana ¿como estas? – Me dijo Emmett con un tono burlón –.

– ¡Emmett, te he dicho que no me llamo así! —desde que somos amigos se cree mi hermano mayor, se ha vuelto muy protector conmigo—.

– OK. ¡No te enojes linda!

– Así está mejor – mire a Rosalie que solo se reía por nuestra escena, ella era como mi cuñada, porque en la universidad todos juraban que Emmett era mi hermano mayor, aunque no nos parecíamos en nada, el era rubio y yo morena. – Hola Rose ¿que tal?

– Hola Bella bien y ¿tú?

– Bien… ¿que tal las clases de derecho civil?

– Mmm… un poco tediosas pero te gustaran.

– Ok. ya lo creo — y de la nada lo sentí paraba el mundo… sentí un magnetismo algo extraño que solo me pasaba cuando lo sentía a él… ¡SI!… era EL. —

– Hola Bella, ¿ya no saludas? —Pregunto Edward, algo serio—

– Perdón… Hola Edward y Tania, ¿como están?

– Súper, pero podrías hacer que existimos por lo menos… —reclamo Edward, a lo que solo asentí, pero por dentro quería saltar pero no sé por qué—.

– OK. Lo siento no volverá a ocurrir – dije –.

– Más te vale pequeña — yo solo sonreí, porque así me había apodado de la nada, pero creo que a Tania no le agradaba mucho, menos el comentario que hizo Edward –.

– Hola lindo, ¿me extrañaste? – pregunto Alice de manera seductora –

– Como no linda Alice, si estar lejos de ti es como un siglo sin verte – dijo Jasper con voz melosa, que yo casi vomite y me prometí nunca estar así –

– Ya basta de cursilerías y vamos a lo que vinimos – dijo Emmet besando a Rose, que ironía el hablando de cursilerías ¡Ja! –

– ¿Que pasa Jazz? – pregunto Edward con Tania pegada a su cuello como lapa –

– Es que mañana – comenzó a decir Jasper– celebrare mi cumpleaños y quería invitarlos, solo serán ustedes y mi familia.

– Obvio que yo no necesito invitación, mi suegrita ya me invito ayer – Jasper miro a Alice con cara de curioso pero al final se rio por lo bien que va todo entre ella y su familia –.

– Obvio que con mi Eddy vamos, ¿cierto amor? – Edward solo asintió un poco incomodo por su efusiva novia –.

– Con mi muñeca claro que aceptamos – dijo mirando a Rose –…además Jasper es como mi hermano, ¿cierto amor?

– Claro Emmett, yo iré donde tu vayas…además Jasper me cae bien si que iré – eso nos saco una carcajada grupal –

– Y tu Bella, ¿no iras a mi cumple?... Eres como mi hermana chica tienes que ir – ahora todos me miraban esperando mi respuesta, ¿porque me hacia esto Jasper?. Todos en pareja y yo que ¿Siendo mal tercio?... ¡NOOOO!, yo no estaba para eso, además ver a Edward toda la noche acaramelado con Tania no era lo mío, bueno es normal son novio –.

– Jasper para que veas que te quiero mucho, ¡iré pero solo por ti!

– Listo – dijo Jasper feliz – entonces hasta mañana serán los pasajes, y se fue junto a Alice después de ponernos de a cuerdo con la chicas para ir de compras en un rato más, nos teníamos que ver geniales en el cumple de Jasper, sí que nos despedimos y cada uno se fue a su hogar.

Llegue a mi casa y no había nadie, si que aproveche de tomar una ducha, hice mis deberes y luego me vestí para ir a reunirme con Rose y Alice en el centro comercial si que solo le deje una nota a mamá:

Mamá fui con Rose y Alice al centro comercial, mañana es el cumpleaños de Jasper y debemos vernos lindas, llegare a cenar

Bella.

Buenos chicas es sabado y como lo prometi subí capitulo!

un beso,

Emilia.


	5. Chapter 4

La Nueva y El Idiota

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero si esta loca historia :)

Capitulo 4

Una vez llegadas al centro comercial con Rose asaltamos cada tienda por la que pasamos, me compre un vestido color blanco que se ceñía al cuerpo pero nada provocador ya que no es mi estilo, Rose se compro un vestido muy bonito para ella. Cuando ya nos aburrimos de comprar fuimos a comer, yo pedí pizza, mi plato favorito, Rose y Alice pidieron un sándwich vegetariano, se veía apetitoso pero nada se compara a mi pizza, luego dimos unas cuantas vueltas mas conversando del cumple de Ryan, que emoción mañana después de clases cada uno nos iríamos a nuestras casas y luego a donde Ryan. Luego de dar algunas vueltas más, nos encontramos con una sorpresa… al menos para Mí.

Una vez que llegue a mi casa, no escuche ningún ruido lo cual me pareció extraño si que llame a mamá al celular, cuando me contesto dijo que habían ido a cenar donde unos amigos de la familia si que estaría sola el resto de la noche, por que mamá me pidió que no la esperar despierta ya que habían salido a divertirse – sus palabras–.

Me propuse ver una película ya que recién eran las 5 de la tarde muy temprano para dormir, prepare todo en el living me recosté en el sillón y comencé con mi noche de cine.

No se en que momento me habré quedado dormida, pero cuando desperté ya estaba oscuro y no se escuchaba ni un ruido en mi casa, me levante del sillón puse todo en su lugar y me fui a mi habitación, me puse el pijama. Tiempo después ya estando en mi cama apunto de dormir recordé la tarde que había pasado.

 ** _Después de haber dado un millón de vueltas con Rose decidimos que era hora de irnos a casa, si que Rose llamó a Jared quien nos iba a ir a recoger de inmediato, tan amoroso el hombre de mi amiga, ella lo llama y el va, ya quisiera uno así para Mi._**

 ** _¿habrá un hombre para mí en este mundo?_**

 ** _–_** ** _Hola pequeña_** ** _–_** ** _dijo una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos y de paso la cual me dejo sin habla_** ** _–._**

 ** _–_** ** _¡Edw… Edward… ehhhh… Ho- Hola, ¿como estas?_** ** _–_** ** _dije algo nerviosa_** ** _–._**

 ** _–_** ** _Hola, porque tan nerviosa… ¿en qué pensabas?... ¿En mi?_** ** _–_** ** _rió_** ** _–._**

 ** _– ¡_** ** _Ja ja! Ya quisieras Cullen… y no, solo estaba pensando – ¿Porque Edward me preguntaba si estaba pensando en el?– ¿y tu novia? Que milagro que no estés con ella, ya que siempre andan como si hubieran nacido juntos –trate de reír para que no sospechara de mi repentino ataque de celos–_**

 ** _–_** ** _Bueno debo reconocer que es verdad lo que dices, pero esta vez salí solo, aunque no lo creas_** ** _– eso no me lo creo,_** ** _hace_** ** _un_** ** _tiempo_** ** _que ya no veia a Edward embobado pero de ahí a andar solo… ¡Un milagro! reí por dentro–._**

 ** _– ¿Porque sonries? – dijo mirandome extrañado y divertido–._**

 ** _– De nada– trate de simular–._**

 ** _– Entonces haremos como que te creo – se rió de mi–._**

 ** _– No te rias de mi Cullen– dije media enfadada–._**

 ** _– No lo haré, si me dices ¿en que estabas pensando?._**

 ** _– En los hombres – dije sin pensarlo –._**

 ** _– Interesante…_** ** _y en cuanto a tus pensamientos en los hombres, acaso… ¿estas pensando en alguno en particular?_** ** _–queria morir, porque no me tragaba la tierra en este instante–._**

 ** _–_** ** _No, solo en el general de los hombres, es solo que… nada cosas de chicas– no podía creer que Edward Cullen, el hombre de mis sueños me estuviera interrogando!–._**

 ** _–_** ** _Bueno – interrumpió Edward mis pensamientos– no diré nada…igual debo aceptar que me hubiera encantado que hubieras estado pensando en un hombre en especial – dijo Edward coquetamente al mismo tiempo me guiñó el ojo. no lo podía creer ¿El coqueteándome?_** ** _–._**

 ** _–_** ** _Hola Edward_** ** _–_** ** _dijo Rose ya junto con Jared, por fin me alegraba de que llegaran_** ** _–._**

 ** _–_** ** _Hola Rose, ¿ya se van?_**

 ** _–_** ** _Si, Jared nos vino a buscar, cierto Bella?... Bella?... Aló, ¡tierra llamando a Bella!_** **_–_** ** _De repente Rose interrumpió mis pensamientos, me había sumido en un mundo donde Edward me coqueteaba, donde el no tenia novia, pero volví a mi realidad… no todo puede ser tan perfecto._**

 ** _–_** ** _Ahhh… ¡perdón! No te puse atención, Rose lo siento_** ** _–_** ** _Dije apenada_** ** _–_** ** _._**

Todavía estaba un poco embobada por lo mismo, llevaba media hora tratando de no recordar todo lo ocurrido en la tarde y de no pensar en Edward guiñándome su hermoso y perfecto ojo… pero solo opte por tratar de dormir, lo que me pareció un suplicio ya que una y otra vez se venía a mi mente las palabras de Edward, **_"Debo aceptar que me hubiera encantado que hubieras estado pensando en un hombre en especial"_**

La noche se me hizo eterna, ya estaba un poco despierta cuando sonó el despertador sí que me levante de inmediato al oírlo, me metí en la ducha y me arregle para ir a la universidad. Una vez que llegue a la Universidad el día transcurrió normal como siempre.

– Bella, ¿que te pasa? – dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido–.

– Nada, ¿por qué? – esperaba que me creyera–.

– Solo es que estas como ida y me preocupé–.

– Que eres loca Rose– nos reímos juntas–.

Cuando el profesor nos dijo que nos podíamos retirar, con Rose salimos volando del salón ya los chicos se habían ido y con Rose habíamos quedado de irnos a mi casa a arreglar para el cumpleaños de Ryan. Que emoción en unas horas lo veré a EL… y también a todo los chicos ¡obvio!.

Una vez en mi casa, preparamos algo para comer y luego subimos a mi cuarto a arreglarnos. Rose se baño primero, después yo. Cuando ya estuvimos maquilladas y peinadas nos vestimos, ambas habíamos acordado de ir con vestido, si que por eso el día anterior habíamos ido de compras. Luego de un largo rato ya estábamos listas.

– ¡Bella! Te ves realmente hermosa, ese vestido te ha quedado excelente, amiga serás la sensación de esta noche, opacaras hasta al festejado y a cualquiera que se te ponga por delante.

– Rose no es para tanto, estas exagerando, me veo normal, tu eres la que se ve linda– de verdad que Rose era un sueño de mujer, yo soy atractiva, pero Rose era de otro mundo. Mientras discutíamos cual de las dos había quedado mas linda Emmett llamó a Rose la cual cambio la cara al hablar con él.–

– ¿ Que paso Rose? – Dije preocupada–

– Es que Emmett no podrá venir por nosotras, ya que su papá le pidió un favor y llegará un poco más tarde al cumpleaños de Ryan.

– Entonces nos iremos en taxi... ¿te parece?

– No, tranquila Emmett dejó todo listo, habló con Edward y el nos vendrá a buscar, debe de llegar en 10 minutos sí que si ya estas lista podríamos ir bajando ¿no crees?

Yo me había sumido en un trance donde no escuchaba a Rose solo retumbaba en mi cabeza – "Hablo con Edward y el nos vendrá a buscar"– una y otra vez, espero verme un poco de lo linda que Rose dijo porque quiero impresionarlo. No me di cuenta cuando quede sola en mi habitación, ya que Rose había bajado y desde allí me dio un grito que me apurara ya que Edward estaba por llegar. Perfecto lo que me faltaba para estar más nerviosa de lo que ya estoy.

Me miré una y otra vez al espejo, quería estar perfecta pero ya no podía hacer nada mas por mi, me veía bien debo reconocerlo pero hay tantas otras mujeres mucho mas lindas que yo, que me atemorizaba no estar a su nivel. Mientras seguía piense y piense del como mejorar mi aspecto sonó el timbre, lo cual paró mi corazón y hasta deje de respirar, cuando ya sentí que iba a desmayar me di cuenta que era porque no estaba respirando. Esto no era normal yo nunca me había descontrolado tanto por un hombre, no era cualquier hombre… sino que era EL… Mi idiota quien me tenia así, ahora debía bajar y ver su perfecta figura porque estoy segura que se debe ver guapísimo ya que sus ojos combinan con todo, los mismos que cuando me miran, me hacen perder en un mar de sensaciones.

Cuando reuní el valor suficiente para bajar y debido a que Rose estaba de un humor ya que Jared no vino por nosotras...lo hice, bajé las escaleras y allí estaba Edward, a los pies de esta como que si me estuviera esperando. Comencé mi descenso, al parecer se dio cuenta ya que se giro a mirar en mi dirección, lo cual me sorprendió mucho por la forma que me miraba, hasta me hizo sonrojar, era una mirada no sé cómo explicarlo... entre sorpresa, nerviosismo, ternura… y ¿amor?. No lo podía creer, me sentí tan observada, me miraba con un anhelo inexplicable.

El se veía tan guapo con esos jeans, su camiseta blanca y su chaqueta negra que combinaba con sus zapatillas, sencillamente este hombre me encantaba, no se... ¿ni cuándo?, ¿ni cómo?, pero pasó… ¡no puede ser!. Me prometí solo enfocarme en mi carrera y ahora estaba completamente enamorada de un hombre que tenia novia.

– Ho…la Bella – me dijo algo nervioso –

– Hola Edward – le respondí con mi mejor sonrisa – y Tania? – diablos porque cada vez que lo veía me tenía que acordar de ella –

– Ya está donde Ryan… solo vine por ti… - Rose tosió como para hacerse presente – Perdón por las dos… nos vamos? – dijo nervioso–

– Si, ya estamos listas – dijo Rose con una cierta ironía – Edward aquí mi amiga no me quiere creer, ¿cierto que Bella se ve increíble? – Cuando escuche su comentario el mundo se paró, solo quería matarla… me las pagaría cuando estuviéramos solas, pero ahora solo me importaba su respuesta.

* * *

Buenos chicas no es sábado, pero les debo el capitulo de la semana pasada, mañana trataré de subir el próximo, pero si no logro subirlo les deseo una muy feliz navidad!

un beso,

Emilia.


	6. Chapter 5

La Nueva y El Idiota

Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero si esta loca historia :)

Capitulo 5

Apenas podía respirar... de hecho creo que no lo estoy haciendo ya que siento que todo me esta dando vueltas y mientras trato de inhalar y expirar escucho casi un murmullo de parte de Edward.

– Claro que si... se ve... más que increíble, creo que opacara a todas las mujeres esta noche y déjame decir que ya las vi a todas y se ve hermosa…

Tosí como para hacerme presente porque Rose y Edward se habían puesto a hablar de mí como si no estuviera. Solo atine a decir gracias, a lo cual Edward se puso rojo, me dio un poco de risa el gesto pero en fin, Rose se reía despacito por la escena entre un Edward avergonzado y yo que no sabía cómo responder. Rose propuso que nos fuéramos ya que Emmett llegaría en cualquier momento y quería estar ahí… yo no quería irme porque eso implicaría que Edward me dejara para irse con su novia que además obvio estaría todo el rato como su sombra "Marcando Territorio"… dice ella porque "Edward sí que es un Bombón."

Una vez que nos pusimos en marcha llegamos a la bendita fiesta de mi querido Ryan, dicho y hecho ocurrió todo como lo había pronosticado, Tania como que huele a Edward a kilómetros o no se pero estaba en la puerta esperándolo con la mejor de las sonrisa y por Dios que se veía increíblemente sexy... y yo nunca estaré a la altura de ella, no sé qué cara habré puesto, a lo mejor una mezcla entre decepción o derrota, no lo sé pero Edward como si leyera mi mente se acercó a mi oído y dijo: – Lo repito eres la más hermosa de este lugar– Para mí esas palabras calaron tan hondo en mi corazón que no supe cómo reaccionar, solo sonreí. Pero a Tania no le hizo ninguna gracias el gesto que Edward tuvo y creo que si supiera que me dijo mucho menos me dije riéndome internamente, saltando de alegría porque mi hombre me veía por sobre las demás.

La fiesta avanzo sin ningún problema, como dijo Jasper solo fueron unos familiares y amigos. Como lo supuse era la única que iba sola... Aunque los chicos no me dejaron ni un minuto sola, eso lo debo confesar pero no era la compañía que quería y así transcurrió la noche hasta que llego la oportunidad de mi vida, estaba bailando con una amiga de Jasper y apareció El... mi hombre... Mi Edward. Comenzamos a bailar los tres en una especie de sándwich, pero en un momento juro que solo éramos solo El y Yo... la amiga de Jasper no existía y nadie dentro del salón donde en un minuto atrás estaba lleno, todo quedó en silencio él tenia sus manos en mi cintura y yo alrededor de su cuello, bailando al son de la música, nos miramos a los ojos y solo cante para El… fue algo tan mágico hasta que nuestro tiempo fue atacado por la bruja del cuento de hadas, Tania su novia y fue ahí cuando desperté y me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo...

Primero: estaba coqueteando con un hombre el cual tenía novia.

Segundo: Su novia estaba en la fiesta y;

Tercero: Solo no podía esta en sus brazos sin imaginar un millón de posibilidades... ¿Y por que no?... Porque el tenia novia, por lo que debía enterrar todo sentimiento por Edward.

– Un año después –

Ya estaba en mi segundo año y habíamos vuelto de las vacaciones para así iniciar el segundo semestre y ver a todos mis amigos. Cuantas cosas me contaron y una de ellas era que Edward desde hacía unos meses no iba bien con Amanda y al parecer ya estaban que terminaban. Como escuchan por fin Tania le sacaría las garras de encima a Edward... pero yo no lo sabia porque desde la fiesta de Jasper el año pasado me aleje de el por mi paz mental, deje de hablar y de juntarme con el, quizás era el momento de olvidar mis sentimientos y ser su amiga, el lo necesita.

Luego de las dos semanas de celebraciones por inicio de clases, mis amigos lo eran cada día mas y lo mejor que el tiempo había curado mi vergüenza por lo ocurrido en el cumpleaños de Jasper y ahora era la mejor amiga de Edward. Nos juntábamos todos los días en la cafetería donde nos conocíamos más si eso era posible, pasábamos horas conversando hasta que íbamos a clases, un día Edward me busco antes de entrar a clases algo que me pareció extraño siempre nos juntábamos después del segundo recreo, bueno me necesitaba porque había terminado con Tania y estaba triste pero a la vez aliviado llevaba mucho tiempo sosteniendo la relación y ya no había amor de por medio, solo él sabe por qué seguía con ella.

A las dos semanas de que Edward me dijo que el termino de su relación era definitivo, todo había cambiado, en la universidad me iba super bien, con decir que el próximo año podría hacer tutorías a compañeros de primer año así de bien me estaba yendo y ahora Edward era parte de mi vida diaria y eso me hacia tan feliz, ninguno de los dos hace algo sin que el otro no lo sepa, es loco pero todos nos molestan y nos dicen – a cada uno por su lado obvio – que parecemos novios... aunque no lo somos, pero de verdad es que me encantaría que fuese así!

Ahí viene el... lo siento cuando se me acerca, ¿eso es raro?. Rose dice que si, ella la reina de los cursis.

– Hola Nena – hace unos días me había invitado al cine y en la película el protagonista, muy guapo debo decir, amo a Zac Efron! Me estoy desviando lo se, bueno el maravilloso Sr. Efron le decía a su co-estrella "Nena" y a mi me derritió, a Edward no le gustaron los adjetivos calificativos que use para hablar y describir a Zac, pero si le gusto como Zac llamaba a su chica "palabras de el", no mías, si que desde ese día es mi nuevo apodo, secretamente a mi me encanta pero siempre le peleo.

– Hola Eddie – puso su cara de enojo–.

– Sabes que no me gusta que me digan así, además también sabes quien me decía así ¿o no?– soy la idiota mas grande! Solo la estúpida de Tania lo llamaba así, tenia que retroceder ahora ya!–

– Lo siento, grandote – y con mi mejor cara de gatito de shrek le dije– ¿me perdonas? – Pareció pensarlo pero sus ojos ya me decían que estaba perdonada y que ni se acordaba quien era Tania... ¿quien es ella? Me pregunte feliz–.

– Claro que si Nena, sabes que no puedo estar enojado contigo.

Era tan feliz, ojala todo fuera así para siempre... bueno primero me gustaría que fuera mi novio de verdad, pero sentía que eso estaba cerca.

– Mamá – grite – hoy voy a almorzar con Rose pero llego a cenar.

– Bueno hija solo ve con cuidado —dijo René–.

– Si madre, te quiero. Me voy nos vemos.

Cuando llegué a la universidad corrí ya que iba un tanto atrasada para alcanzar a llegar al salón, era imposible que una alumna de derecho llegara tarde decía el profesor —en una audiencia no pueden llegar atrasados, por culpa de esas cosas muchas veces se pierden caso– yo me reía cuando lo decía pero sin embargo cumplía sus reglas. Lo malo era que hoy estaría solita ya que Rosa no tomaba ese ramo, había reprobado el que era pre-requisito para hacer este.

Una vez terminada mi clase el profesor nos dejo una par de tareas y luego nos dejo irnos, iba saliendo del salón cuando escuche a Rose…

– Hola Bella como estás?

– Hola Rose bien y tú?

– Bien un poco triste porque mi monito no pudo venir hoy, estaba un poco enfermito, después lo iré a ver... por supuesto que después de nuestro almuerzo solo chicas – desde que Rosalie estaba con Jared y yo con mi mejor amigo-no novio, ya era poco el tiempo para estar solas–

– Que penita! –Dije de manera irónica, riéndome de su cara –

– Solo porque tu hombre anda por ahí verdad? … –dijo Rose enojada–

– Bueno mi hombre es el mejor y no me deja ni por un simple resfrío – dije en tono de burla– Edward es muy protector con su Nena.

– Así?...dime más – dijo Rose–

– Es tan bello –suspire– Rose creo que me estoy enamorando completamente de él, si es que ya no lo estoy… que es lo mas seguro. Pero no por lo bello que es, sino que amo todo lo que quiere, todo lo que viene de él, sus palabras, su sonrisa, su caminar, como se sienta – seguí hablando sin saber que alguien estaba detrás de mi escuchando todo lo que decía... Esta vez Rosalie había llegado lejos, siempre estaba tratando de juntarnos pero esto no se si podre perdonárselo… El estaba ahí detrás mío y yo hablando de él, ojalas que no haya escuchado su nombre.

* * *

Hola nenas!

Primero: Siento la demora, estoy en época de rendir algunos exámenes y bueno ahora solo me faltan dos y espero ya no atrasarme!

Segundo: Ya se que los capitulo son cortos, pero al principio les comente que esta es la primera novela que escribo, la tengo desde hace un para de año y al fin me envalentoné para subirla a fanfiction, es corta por eso los capítulos los tuve que cortar si no ya tendría que haberla terminado! jajajajja no tanto :)

Espero algún comentario de su parte, un beso.

Emilia.


End file.
